ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FredCat100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Service page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimo Hana (Talk) 10:38, August 26, 2012 Hey, I seen you at the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki!! I never though such an important user at the YGO Wiki will come to a small wiki like this. Ultimo Hana (talk) 17:31, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I came here to trying to learning what exact is a Good power is for. All I knew was Bad Guys are known as 7 Great Sinners. Are those 6 Perfections "God" or something? --FredCat 21:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, something like that. Ever read Ultimo before? --Ultimo Hana (talk) 01:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I have - from Volume 1 to 5, then jumped to 7. Volume 6 is missing in shop. And please... let the indent stay - it's actually helping the conversation connect to each other. After all, it's my Talk Page. --FredCat 01:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see. Well, have you try ordering Volume 6 from online? --Ultimo Hana (talk) 02:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not yet, I just already ordered 3 cards (belong to Yu-Gi-Oh!) online. But I had a great memory - Volume 6 is heavily base on Yamato Agari's past, in 12th Century. The 21th Century Yamato went to past and learned the details of why it happened there and then proceed to escaping from there, which rescued in Volume 7. --FredCat 12:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I see. So, what is excatly are you looking for here? Is about the chapters that hasn't been release in english yet? Ultimo Hana (talk) 17:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Six Perfections... Just being referring as "God" in other country. That was all I need to know, since this was only closest possible to known. I found that little coincidence, we are talking about Chapter 6 and I am looking for Six Perfection, which both used number "6". Also, I wished that Manga site (which post chapter images) would just updating ULTIMO, it's not updating since Chapter 15. Link: http://www.mangapanda.com --FredCat 17:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I know about the online manga sites, but one the users here translate some of the newer chapters for us. Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I noticed that - Volume 8 was posting as we are speaking. --FredCat 21:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Huh? "Posting as we speak"? What do you mean? Ultimo Hana (talk) 23:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::While we are chatting, Volume 8 is slowly building up in this site. Sorry for terrible grammar, English's my second language, like your. --FredCat 23:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, you're editing, aren't you? Wait...........How do you know what happen in Volume? All the users here can't understand japanese or chinese. What's your first language? Ultimo Hana (talk) 00:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::I only fixed the error and that's it. I memorized those volumes too well. American Sign Language is my first - I am deaf, not from birth, from the cause of high fever. --FredCat 00:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, Okay. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 01:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC)